Hero's Reasons and Backstory
Not to be confused with the hero's origin story and/or secret past, there comes a time in a story when the hero/heroine reveals his/her backstory and reasons for being who they are. This commonly happens when the protagonist: * Gets into an argument * Breaks his/her silence * Makes a confession/tells someone the truth * Longs for something * Introduces him/herself * Revealing a secret * Releasing stress * Revealing the angel within Sometimes, the hero's guardian/friend reveals the protagonist's reasons and backstory, which often makes the hero/heroine relatable and sympathetic, under these circumstances. In other times, the villain can reveal the hero's backstory, usually when taunting them. The hero's reasons and backstory can also be implied and/or shown, usually in a flashback. Noteworthy Examples * When Jonathan tells Dracula the legend of the Lubove tragedy, the count reveals to him that humans murdered his wife, which is why he forbids humans from entering his hotel and Mavis from exploring the outside world. * Marlin lost his wife and all but one of his children to a predator attack, leading to his overprotection of Nemo. * When Star-Lord tries to break up an argument with his pals, Rocket inadvertently reveals his backstory of being used as a scientific experiment. * Garrett reveals to Kayley that he was once a stable boy who dreamed of becoming a knight, but was blinded in a fire. Sir Lionel trained him, but after Ruber murdered him, Garrett's dream and hopes were shot down, which led him to hide away in the Forbidden Forest. * Miguel Rivera dreams of becoming a musician like his great-great grandfather but has a hard time living in his household because after his distant relative supposedly abandoned his family, they forbid it. Nevertheless, he's determined to claim his destiny because he knows his family is supposed to guide him. * Merida dreams of freedom because she is trapped by castle life. * Shrek reveals to Donkey that he wants to be alone because people misjudge him before they get to know him. * During their argument, Mittens reveals to Bolt that her owners abandoned her and doesn't want the same thing to happen to her friend. * Bulletproof Jackson reveals that he started out as a traveling musician, but became a town hero after ridding Cole Junction of the Reaper Gang's tyranny. * The Beast's backstory is revealed in the beginning, as he was transformed into the hideous creature he is as punishment for his selfishness after turning away an old beggar woman. ** In the 2017 film, the objects reveal to Belle that when the Beast was a child, and before he was cursed his mother died and his horrible father took him in and twisted him up to be just like him, which was what made the prince nasty. * Hagrid reveals Harry Potter's backstory to him. * Tom Button explains to Benjamin why he left him in Queenie's care. * Jamal Malik reveals to the police chief why he signed up on "Who Wants to be a Millionaire?" * Eddie Valiant reveals to Roger Rabbit that he despises toons with every fiber of his being because a toon murdered his brother. * Nick Wilde reveals to Judy Hopps that he was living out the "sly fox" stereotype because didn't want anyone to take advantage of him, ever since he was bullied by prey animals as a child. * Nita reveals to Kenai that she didn't grab the bag she dropped in the river because she was afraid of the water ever since the day she fell through the ice when she and Kenai were children. * Shero angrily tells his friends about events which ruined evening party. * Maui reveals to Moana that his parents abandoned him as a child, but the gods rescued him and made him the hero he currently is. * Eggs, with Fish, tells Winnie Portley-Rind the story of how his father gave him to the Boxtrolls as an infant to rescue him from the wicked Archibald Snatcher. * Monkey tells Kubo the story of how she defied her wicked father and fell in love with Hanzo, leading to Kubo's birth and backstory. * Yusuf Khan tells Kamala that before she was born, her mother had birth problems when she was pregnant with Aamir. But five years later, Kamala was born, and her father thought she was the most perfect person he had ever seen, which led him to give her her name. * Littlefoot’s long-lost father Bron explains to him that he tried to look for a new home for his wife and unhatched son, but when he returned, the earth shake had come and his wife had died, and Littlefoot was nowhere to be found. After several days of searching with no success, Bron came across other abandoned young longnecks. So he raised them as his own. And soon more longnecks joined Bron, making him the leader of the longneck herd. * After helping the Bee Team overthrow Cyclonus' armada, Cyberwarp states to Bumblebee her belief that non-violent methods to resolving the conflict between Cybertronians can be possible. * Jessie reveals to Woody that she was abandoned by her owner Emily, who grew up and forgot all about her. * Future Timmy reveals to Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda that Vicky had taken over Dictator Week to achieve World Domination as a reason of why he time traveled to the past to alert his younger self. * Rosemary Hume reveals to Jessica Harrison that her father had a grudge against Matilda, because he suspected her of cheating on him with his brother, Spur and shot his leg in the process. * Rowf lived his whole life at a research station and was experimented by the whitecoats for endurance tests. As a result, Rowf became extremely cynical of humans. * Lynn Loud reveals to Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride that when she first started the sixth grade, the experience was a nightmare for her, and figured that if she adopted a more aggressive attitude, she wouldn't get picked on as much. She also explains that the reason why she told them this advice in the first place was so that they wouldn't have to go through what she went through. * Skipper Riley confesses that his one mission leading a squadron of new fighters turned tragic, and Skipper was the only survivor but couldn't bring himself to fly again. * Cruz Ramirez reveals that she had wanted to be a racer just like Lightning McQueen all her life, but never started a race due to her feeling intimidated and outclassed by the other racers. *Osmosis Jones reveals to Drix that he ruined both his and Frank's reputations when Frank consumed an oyster that contained a deadly germ, causing Jones to hit the puke button which caused Frank to vomit over his daughter's teacher. *Ferdinand reveals to Lupe that his brave father never came back from a fight as he promised he would, so he ran away and found a new home in Seville; knowing he doesn't have to worry about fighting which he dislikes or death at all. Quotes }} Gallery Images Zootopia-21.png|Nick Wilde explaining to Judy Hopps how he was bullied out of the Cub Scouts due to being the only predator. Z explaining to his psychiatrist how insignifigant he feels.jpg|Z revealing his backstory to his therapist of how meaningless he feels as part of the colony. Tmnt222_0686.jpg|Master Splinter telling Karai his backstory about conflict between clans of Hamato and Foot Garrett telling Kayley about how he lost his dream of becoming a knight.png|Garrett telling Kayley about how he lost his sight and his dream of becoming a knight. Bron_explaining_his_story_to_Littlefoot.jpg|Bron explaining to Littlefoot where he's been missing all his life and how he ended up becoming a leader of a whole herd of longnecks. FreedomFighters-differences.jpg|Cyberwarp stating that non-violent methods for resolving Autobot/Decepticon conflicts can exist following the combiner battle between Bumblebee's team and Cyclonus' armada. Shero arguing with Riza about events which caused a failed evening party.png|Shero angrily tells his friends about events which ruined evening party. Eddie_Valiant_explaining_his_backstory_to_Roger_Rabbit.jpg|Eddie Valiant explaining to Roger Rabbit on why he despises toons––because his brother was murdered by one. osmosis_backstory.png|Osmosis Jones revealing his backstory to Drix, explaining why the mayor doesn't trust him - because after Frank ingested a polluted oyster, Ozzy pressed the puke button, ruining both Frank's reputation and his own. maui_backstory.png|Maui revealing his backstory to Moana, that he was abandoned by his parents as a baby and raised by the gods FHHDOC Crash.jpg|Doc Hudson crashed in a horrible accident. When Doc eventually fully recovered and returned to racing, his sponsors fired him instead. Duke's_backstory.jpg|Duke explaining to Max about his previous owner who had adopted him as a puppy, but never came for him after he was taken by Animal Control. Celaeno backstory.png|Captain Celaeno telling the Mane 6 that she and her crew have no choice but to follow the Storm King's orders, or they'll be in trouble. Meg's backstory.jpg|Megara's backstory; she sold her soul to Hades to save her boyfriend's life--only for said boyfriend to promptly ditch her for another girl. jane_backstory.png|Jane trying to get Danny to understand that the Blitz is raging, which is why she has outgrown her mother's stories of Peter Pan and Never Land File:ChannelChasersPt2-509.jpg|Future Timmy revealing his backstory to Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda, explaining about Vicky using the Magic TV Remote to achieve World Domination from Dictator Week in his timeline - because he traveled back in time to alert his past self. Eddy's true shy nature ed edd eddy.jpg|Eddy revealing his backstory to everyone for the reason why he lied about his brother and why he behaved like a jerk throughout the series. File:Ferdinand_discovers_the_truth.png|Ferdinand revealing his backstory to Lupe for the reason why he hates fighting and why he ran away the first time when he was young - because he was afraid of ending up like his father, dead and his horns mounted on the wall along with his portrait. Jessie explaining her backstory.jpg|Jessie revealing to Woody that she was abandoned by her owner Emily who had grown up and forgotten about her. Videos Aboard Captain Celaeno and Her Crew's Airship - My Little Pony- The Movie -HD-|Captain Calaeno revealing her backstory to the Mane 6 - that she and her crew used to be pirates but now live under the Storm King's thrall and have to follow his orders. Roger Rabbit- A Toon Killed My Brother|Eddie Valiant explaining to Roger Rabbit that a toon killed his brother--which is why he despises toons. Power Rangers Ninja Storm - Chosen Thunder Rangers Episode 12 "Return of Thunder Part 3"|Blake Bradley telling Shane, Tori and Dustin that he and Hunter were captured by Lothor and their memories were wiped and mind controlled into becoming their servants. Stars & People judge Ogers before they know them|Shrek tells Donkey that people judge him by his appearance, before they know him- the reason why he is better of living a reclusive life. Disney Planes - The Truth Behind Skipper - Clip|Skipper Riley confessing that his one mission leading a squadron of new fighters turned tragic, and Skipper was the only survivor but couldn't bring himself to fly again. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Passively Empathetic